1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel where input nodes of a common electrode signal are positioned at different sides of a pixel array, and a common electrode signal is inputted into the pixel array through the input nodes positioned at different sides of the pixel array.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a prior art liquid crystal display (LCD) panel 100. As shown in FIG. 1, the LCD panel 100 includes a plurality of scan lines G1-Gm, a plurality of data lines S1-Sn, a pixel array 110 and a plurality of common electrode lines Cs1-Csm. The pixel array 110 includes a plurality of pixels, where the pixels are interwoven by the scan lines G1-Gm and data lines S1-Sn.
In the operations of the LCD panel 100, a common electrode signal Vcom is inputted into the common electrode lines Cs1-Css through at least one input node (not shown) positioned at a left side of the pixel array 110. However, at a position far from the input node, such as a right side of the pixel array 110, the common electrode signal is easily influenced by voltages on the scan lines or the data lines and becomes unstable, further causing crosstalk and flicker phenomena.